Autism (a Blue Exorcist one-shot)
by jaci.sale
Summary: Rin is Autistic, and a half demon, which explains why he acted 'demonic' as a child. He didn't know about either thing till at True Cross about half a year after father Fujimoto died, Rin had a meltdown and Yukio called in Mephisto to see if he knew why this was happening, he didn't and a doctor, who worked for the Vatican, was called in... Full description inside
1. Only chapter (you know, cause it's a One

**_Rin is Autistic, and a half demon, which explains why he acted 'demonic' as a child. He didn't know about either thing until at True Cross about half a year after father Fujimoto died, Rin had a meltdown and Yukio called in Mephisto to see if he knew why this was happening, he didn't and a doctor, who worked for the Vatican, was called in. She diagnosed Rin with High Functioning Autism and explained it to both Yukio and Mephisto. Mephisto didn't know that a demon could even get Autism but now he knew a half demon could. The next day Rin went to see that same doctor to see what this mental illness was all about._**

 **-:-:-**

"Rin!?" Yukio yelled. He'd just gotten up at about 7 and went to wake up his brother but he found he wasn't in his bed. "Rin!? Where are you..."

A yelling had grabbed Yukio's attention and he followed it, "Rin?" Yukio had asked when he had gotten to the kitchen of the dorm to find his older brother sat in the corner with his legs to his chest and his tail wrapped around his legs, his hands cupped his ears and his fingers scratched at his hair, there were small blue flickering flames near his feet and on top of the counter he was pushed up against.

"... Rin...?" Yukio was shocked to find his strong and hard-headed brother, who hardly thinks things through, in such a stage he looked like those women in the 'stop violence against women' adds, it was scary really. "...Ar-are you alright...?" Yukio was worried when Rin stopped his scratching of his head and pulled his head downwards, and whispering 'shitshitshitshit' over and over.

"...please leave..." Rin stated quietly and Yukio pushed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"...why...?"

"...just.!..please...le-leave..." Rin started off loud as he looked up at Yukio, his tear stained cheeks had a red tint to them and his eyes were pink and puffy, his blue irises bright compared to the pink outer part of them.

"...um...before I do...what...what happened...?"

Rin shook his head and Yukio's glasses cleared over.

"Please?"

Rin shook his head again and pushed his head back to the place it started.

Yukio sighed and had left the dorm but instead of going to class like he does every day, he headed for the Vatican in search for Mephisto the school headmaster.

 **-:-:-**

Yukio finally found the office and knocked he was soon let in and he kinda jogged to the only person in the room, Mephisto.

"Hello, Yukio~. I presume you are not here because you truly wished to see me, as it is still early morning, so what do you need?" Mephisto's sly smirk never left his face.

"W-well it's Rin. He appears to have had something similar to the Meltdowns he had as a child. Our dad said it was because of the fact he didn't know who he truly was, as a cover for the things that happened Dad would tell people who asked that he had a learning difficulty and was on the Autism spectrum. Can demons even get Autism?" Mephisto thought then shook his head, "then what's wrong with him?" Mephisto could only shrug as he'd never had to deal with such things.

"Maybe we should console Doctor Adams?" Yukio nodded slightly, "I'll go get her in the mean time check up on Rin I give you a full pardon for all classes today as for Cram School teaching you'll need to be there." Yukio nodded again before turning and running off in the direction he came from.

 **-:-:-**

"Hey! Rin, you feeling better?" Yukio called as he walked into the dorm and walked to the kitchen, Rin was gone... again, maybe he's back in our room...? Yukio thought and walked up the stairs to their room, "Hey. Rin you in here?" He pared around the corner of the door and on the bed his brother was curled into a ball, thank god that doctor is on their way... I hope she's a good doctor... and can help Rin...

Rin tossed and Yukio walked into the room, being sure to be quiet. Rin had turned over and Yukio had gone up behind him, to grab the blanket that had fallen from the bed to throw over him.

 **-:-:-**

Half an hour had gone by and Yukio had a great nap but when he had gotten up and realized the time and the fact Mephisto and this Doctor Adams lady hadn't shown up, oh and the fact Rin was still very fast asleep.

He woke up Rin, which he got on the 10th try by pulling his tail, and being called a stupid-moley-four-eyes and having a pillow thrown at him, which was actually better then having a curled up, crying ball for a brother.

He then called Mephisto to find out when he was coming, turned out Doctor Adams was visiting family in Scotland for two weeks and she should fly in tomorrow. Yukio had then hung up and explained the whole thing to Rin and Rin being so clueless didn't get it at all.

"We can stay here the whole day but when Cram School starts we have to go, Mephisto gave us full pardon for school just not the Cram School." Rin nodded.

"So at some time tomorrow or the next day, I'll be visited by a Doctor Adams?" Yukio nodded, "so what will he do with me?"

"...She...Doctor Adams is female..."

Rin nodded, "oh...well what will she do with me?"

Yukio shrugged, "probably do tests, I don't know!" When Yukio's voice was raised at the end, Rin flinched, Yukio didn't notice. "Um, maybe she'll do something like what the doctors we visited when we were sick, did." Rin shrugged.

"Maybe, hey can demons get Autism? Ya know since that's what the old man told everyone I had when we were kids."

"Well, Mephisto had shaken his head when I asked. But maybe half-demons can?" Rin shrugged and crossed his legs on the seat he was on.

"Not sure. Could I actually be Autistic? I mean I believed I was for 11 years, what do ya say?" Yukio shrugged.

"You never looked into Autism, did you?" Rin nodded.

"Yeah. I mean I wanted to know more about what I had I really liked reading about Autism I don't know why... and the funny thing is the second I found out I was the son of Satan I forgot every bit of information I learned..." Rin smiled as he spoke and by the end of his words he was scratching the back of his head and giggling nervously.

 **-:-:-**

Rin and Yukio were getting ready for the Cram School Class to arrive and Rin had gotten bored so he set up the candles Shura had given him, he nearly completed his task of lighting the two end ones and not the center when Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru had walked in causing him to lose focus and light them all.

"Great! Now I have to start over!" Rin yelled slightly in anger. "Okay...one...two...three..." Rin placed the new candles down, after he put the others out, and tried again.

"Uh... Rin you should probably just go take your seat and do that after your two classes at Cram School today..." Yukio said. Rin groaned, packing away the candles, even the used three, and taking his seat.

The day went slowly and Rin had fallen asleep half way through, but he was up for phys ed which was his second class.

 **-:-:-**

Rin was the first up, not too surprising, though, and was making his way to the kitchen. But someone at the entrance of the dorm had another idea. Rin then took the detour to the entrance to find Mephisto and a lady with red hair and bright green eyes, her nails were black and cut to a sharp point, she was smiling and her fang-like teeth were visible, it was clear she was a half demon. She was wearing black converse, black work pants, and a nice white button down with a dark blue jacket that had a medical symbol on the right breast.

"Hello, Rin." Mephisto said taking the woman's hand and dragging her inside.

"Ah...hey...who's she?" Rin asked tilting his head and pointing at the lady.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Doctor Marci Adams, but you can call my Doc Adams or just Doctor if you want." She said way too happily... her accent came through with her words, obviously, Japanese was a second language but she was fluid.

"O...kaaay..." Rin looked unsure, "I'll just go get Yukio..." Rin then ran off up the stairs and basically running through the door as he got to the room.

"Yukio! That Doctor and Mephisto are here!" Rin grabbed Yukio by his hand and dragged him from his bed and dropping him, causing a loud thump and Yukio to nearly kick Rin in the face.

"Wha' da tim'...?" **(Aww! Yuki tired cuuuute!)** Yukio was why too tired he'd nearly had fallen back asleep at the end of the small sentence.

"Like 10...11-ish?" Rin shrugged. "I don't know."

Yukio groaned and got up off the floor, "Why do I gotta get up? Isn't this like our week off?" Rin shrugged.

"Guess so. But that Doctor chick and Mephisto are here!" Rin said and pointed at the door.

Yukio stumbled to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair and put his glasses on, he was still in his clothes he was wearing yesterday as he'd fallen asleep late and didn't change. (that's what you get for binge watching 'Terrace House; Boys & Girls in the city') "Wha' Tim'..." he cleared his through, "what time did they get here?"

"Like just now, I ran here!" Rin through his arms in the air to be dramatic.

"Okay." Yukio nodded and the duo walked to the foyer to find the other duo not there, Rin raised an eye brow at this and walked to the eating area, he found the duo and waved Yukio over. Yukio still being tired slightly stummbled over to his brother and looked into the room.

"Ah! Yukio, Hello! this is Doctor Marci Adams," Mephisto said directing his hands to theì"Ah! Yukio, Hello! this is Doctor Marci Adams," Mephisto said directing his hands to the woman beside him. Yukio nodded at her, and greater properly.

"Hello." Yukio said, Rin just waved. "This is Rin." Rin let a smirk entire his lips as he let his confidence take over.

"Hi doc."

Dr. Marci smiled, noticing the change, his diocese may not take longer then thought. "Hello, so Rin before Kurikara, did you ever use your slight demon power that you would have still had." Rin hastily nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Okay then. Where you home schooled?" Rin shook his head, "were there any 'excuses' that Shiro had made to hide the truth?" Rin started to shake his head, then cut himself off, then nodded.

"Yeah, he said and told people I had Autism or other. And I think we actually had a diocese, I think."

"No, Rin we didn't have a diocese. Dad had told me that all the things you did were because of the whole demon powers sailed away thing, and said to tell you and 'help make you think' you had been diocesed." Yukio said matter-of-factly and with spot on impressions of Shiro.

"Oh, okay. What he said then." Marci nodded.

"Well it does sound like you could be an Autistic. Maybe Yuri had Autism or other developmental disorders run in her blood line, if so then that could be a course, since I have never seen or meet or even heard of a demon, or, better yet, half demon with autism or a developmental disorder." She nodded to herself as she spoke to the half demon. "you'd be the first. And though half-demons aren't that rear, this would be a very big first. But I mean it might have something to do with you being a son of Satan. But I mean that might be a stretch!" Marci rambled on as requested hands went all over the place, Rin sat back a bit. You could hear his chair scrap the ground as he backed off.

"Okay. But how would being a son of Satan do anything?" Yukio asked since Rin was too busy trying his hardest to back away.

Rin looked over at Yukio placing his right foot onto his left leg. "And plus, since Yukio is my brother wouldn't that mean he has so wacky thing wrong with him too?"

Marci shrugged and Yukio gleaned. "Well I'd have to ask him, but not very meany people who have a demons blood run through their veins wears glasses even if it was 1000 generations ago that the first site of the demons blood arose." The twins looked at her and pulled identical looks of confusion. "Basically even if Yukio were premature, he should be showing a small show of Satan flames but it appears he doesn't."

"Wait how'd you know Yukio was premature?" Rin raised an eyebrow as did Yukio.

"hmm? Oh I'm a third-eye. We're really great at reading people, though I may not look it, I have a third-eye and I can help a lot more then others are let to believe. And if you two and I keep talking I could tell you all you need to know." She smiled.

"O-oh." The boys said in unison.

"it's alright! I love the reaction is get when I tell people that! But I love the reaction is get when I tell people I'm Scottish! It's probly the fact that I know fluent Japanese." She smiled again, "but I've been talking too much! And plus I'm here to help diocese whether or not you've got autism."

The brothers three nodded then turned their attention to Rin. "what?"

"Tell me more about how you were before all the demon shite!" Marci said, Rin nodded.

"Um okay, well I wasn't very good with anyone other then Yukio. I'd, uh, break a lot of things, and I guess through tantrums, or as written in some wikia I read 'have meltdowns', a Lot when I didn't understand what was going on around me. I mean now that I think about it, and if I concentrate I could remember when I read on this wikia about autism and how most of the things said in it, I could relate pretty easily." Marci nodded.

"well what do you think? I mean you know yourself a lot better then any of us."

"I'd say that I am autistic. But I have met other half demons like that." Marci made a nod back and fourth with a 'yeah I know what you mean' look on her face.

" And by that you mean are hotheads right?" Rin nodded, "well yes most half-demons are hotheads, but I have never heard of a half-demon 'throwing tantrums' or 'having meltdowns' meaning you'd be one of the first."

"Well okay, then what do you thing, third-eyed-person?"

Marci rolled her eyes "I'd say that you are most definitely on the spectrum, more or less out side of it. Are there any activities that if you were separated from you could, uh, 'have a meltdown'?"

Rin thought, "Well I like cooking a lot, and I mean a lot."

"Okay, well that doesn't justify much but if I remember correctly those sorts of things are seen on the high functioning or verging into low functioning, so you could be either either if I can't quite remember." Rin had a bored mixed with annoyed look on his face.

"So I could be either ither and... YOU DON'T KNOW?" Rin twitched his eye as he slammed his head into the table with a loud thoughtd. The sound was followed with a groan.

"What? Autism isn't usely applied to demons, I'm a demon doctor not a doctor for humans or outer space. So this isn't exactly my studies, so if you wanted to get a better understanding you'd need to see one of the doctors within the school, they could probably give you a better understanding of autism then I could." Yukio nodded.

At lest they had something as reference that, yes, Rin was different, and, no, it isn't because he's a demon.


	2. note

**If anyone would like to read more, please comment. I am currently working on a second chapter for this on Wattpad. (where I posted it originally) I hope you enjoyed this story and wish to know more about this.**

 _ **Thank you for reading I hope your happy with how this went down.**_


End file.
